


Poisoned Fate

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Biting, M/M, Praise Kink, Scandalshipping, Seth is a good boi, Seth's beautiful long hair, Smut, The rest of the priest crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: He'd do anything for his King, even if it meant risking his life.





	Poisoned Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alovra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovra/gifts).



The throne room bustled with merchants, dancers, cooks, and civilians. Many of them formed a line leading up to the young Pharaoh, who sat on the throne with a slouched posture. Today marked the anniversary of the new king’s reign 2 years ago. Seth was positioned beside the Pharaoh on his left, Shimon on his right. Seth wasn’t particularly interested in the trivial matters the citizens came for help with, his eyes going back and forth from the people and the Pharaoh.

Atem looked exhausted and it was barely past noon. The celebration had started the moment he woke up. Seth was waiting at his chambers, greeting him like normal. Atem was fitted in his ceremonial attire, the royal headdress encasing his tanned face, accentuating his eyes and jawline.

After an old scribe stepped out of line, Atem rose to his feet, taking off the head piece. A few collective gasps were barely audible as the Pharaoh shook his head, tri-colored locks standing in place, not a single strand was askew. He turned to hand Shimon the heavy jewelry, much to the old man’s surprise.

“Forgive me. I was starting to develop a headache.” Atem smiled softly as he returned to his seat. Shimon bowed and set the piece on a pedestal nearby.

Seth walked forward a few steps, glaring down at the next person, “The king is tired. We’ll be taking a break now from visitors. Please see yourselves to the other festivities.”

The citizens knew better then to cross Priest Seth, the right hand of the Pharaoh. He was a ruthless man who followed his own desires to make the Pharaoh’s life easier. What he thought would be best is what was done. Atem sighed as the citizens cleared the center aisle, Seth returning to his post to his left.

“You know that wasn’t necessary.” He looked up at Seth, chin resting in the palm of his hand so he could see the taller man.

“It very much was. We need you at your best. I won’t watch you waste this day away by listening to those idiotic demands. Some of them have easy tasks that can be taken care of by themselves.” Seth didn’t look away from the crowded throne room.

Merchants had set up temporary stalls on either side, Atem allowing business within the palace to the guests as they were entertained by dancers and music. The royal cooks were given the best selection from every stall, stockpiling the pantry for the feast later that night. Of course, the citizens would be asked to leave when that time came.

Atem had appointed Seth because he was a good source of reasoning and clarity. Though he already got that enough from Mahad and Isis. Seth also had a few other things Atem liked. For example, many wouldn’t notice the small shift in the shadows by one of the balcony windows. It was only a slight change. A figure cloaked in shadows moved along the second floor with ease, lifting the pipe to his lips.

Seth’s reaction time was instantaneous as he moved to shield Atem, raising the rod in his hand. The other priests didn’t notice until the sound of a metal hit the stone by the Pharaoh’s feet.

“Guards! The second floor, quickly!” Seth called out. Atem was now on his feet, body close to Seth’s. Seth still had his left arm out, the cloak he wore providing the right amount of cover. The music stopped as the guards reached the assassin, bringing him down to the lower floor.

Seth moved his arm down, eyes locked onto Atem’s, “Are you alright my king?” He looked over Atem, making sure the dart hadn’t slipped past him.

“I’m fine, but are-”

“The perpetrator, my priest.” The guards snapped the two out of their intense staring contest. Seth turned his attention to the man kneeling beside two guards. He walked down the steps toward them, lifting the man’s chin up with the end of the rod.

“What is the meaning of this treason? You dare try to kill our king in my presence? In all of Egypt’s presence?”

The man didn’t falter as he glared up at the tall priest. He grinned almost inhumanly. “This is my king’s present to the fake ruler of Egypt. He sends his regards.”

Seth’s eye narrowed, disgusted by the person that was mentioned. The guests were quickly escorted out of the palace, sending prayers under their breaths for the man before the priest. Once the room was clear, Seth looked back at the Pharaoh as if asking for his permission.

Atem looked amused and a bit concerned, but did nothing to stop him. Seth smirked as he faced the traitor once more, pulling back his arm before sinking the end of the rod into the man’s throat. Red splashed across his arm and skirt as the man sputtered, choking on his own blood. Seth withdrew the item when the life in the man’s eyes ceased.

“Get rid of him and make sure you patrol the inner walls and gates. Make sure no one else entered the palace without our knowing.” The guards nodded, dragging the corpse away.

Seth looked over his outfit and sighed, wiping some blood off his now red arm. Suddenly his vision blurred, the stone beneath him and his shoes mixed together like he was melting into it. He felt warmth crawl up his arms to his cold chest. Someone said something, possibly his name, but he couldn’t hear it clearly. There was a sharp pain on the right side of his head, then nothing.

* * *

Something cold and wet was placed on his forehead. Seth groaned softly, ears ringing and a severe headache had shown up. His eyes stung, burning in protest as he slowly opened them. At first everything was fuzzy. He blinked a few times, causing his head to thrum in protest.

“Good, you’re still alive.”

Seth’s vision slowly gained shape and color, soon it was normal. He looked to his right to see Atem beside him, a soft smile on his lips. His usual crown wasn’t on his head, nor was the insane amount of gold accessories that Seth thought made him look more godly. He moved his hand up to his forehead, feeling a wet rag neatly folded into a rectangle.

“Wh-what happened?” Seth noticed they were in Atem’s private chambers. He was laying on the bed, Atem sitting on the edge. A bowl of water was set nearby.

“You were poisoned. Most likely the source being the dart you protected me from.” Atem frowned, lightly grabbing Seth’s wrist and moving it away from the cloth. He turned it slightly so Seth could see the light graze mark on the top of his hand.

“I didn’t notice.” It was more of a question to himself than the statement he tried making it out to be. He pulled away from the Pharaoh’s grip, taking the cloth from his head and carefully sitting up.

“You shouldn’t push yourself. Your body is still trying to recover. Luckily it was just a graze but I wanted to make sure the poison left your system.”

Seth whipped his head to the side, staring at Atem with wide eyes. He had sucked out the poison? That was dangerous.

“You could have gotten killed yourself! What would have happened if you swallowed that?” His complaints were hushed by a finger pressing to his lips.

“And what do you suppose I should’ve done? Let one of my best priests die in front of me?” Atem shook his head. “You’re so troublesome. Risking your life for mine.”

“Of course.” Seth grabbed Atem’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I live to serve and protect you. I could also not bear the sight of you dying in front of me.”

Atem chuckled, scooting closer and pressing their connected hands to his lips. “You know seeing you be so ruthless and protecting me is a good way of capturing my attention Seth. If anyone knows how to seduce me it’s you.”

Seth licked his lips, not realizing how dry they were. Atem glanced up at him, a playful smirk placed on his lips as he kissed his knuckles. He realized his accessories had also been removed, the only thing left on his body were the clothes he wore under the blue and gold chest cover. His signature headpiece was missing, freeing his long brown hair.

“My king, are you...even though I’d been poisoned?”

“You seem fine to me.” He chuckled at the blush dusting across Seth’s cheeks and nose. “But I suppose you’re right.” Atem moved away slowly, feeling Seth pull him back.

“You’re right. I am fine.” Seth removed his hand from Atem’s, placing them on his face. They both leaned in, the usual routine happening as they kissed. Atem took the lead, crawling into Seth’s lap and pressing himself close to the other.

The kiss continued, heating up between them as Atem sucked harshly on Seth’s bottom lip. Seth not giving into the other’s demands so easily. Atem was pleased by this, smiling into the kiss as he decided to go another route. He pulled away, quickly settling on the soft curve of Seth’s neck to be his first victim.

Seth’s eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head to allow Atem better access to his newly exposed skin. Atem thanked him for the kind gesture by biting near his shoulder. Seth instinctively grabbed onto Atem’s arms, hips lifting up slightly at the action.

“So sensitive...” Atem licked the wound, making more across Seth’s throat to the other side. Once he had matching marks, Atem pulled away to admire his handy work. Seth opened his eyes, panting lightly at the attention he was given.

The priest tightened his grip, swapping their positions. Atem laughed lightly, combing his fingers through the brown strands as Seth kneeled in front of him. Seth kissed the top of each knee before lifting one of the Pharaoh’s legs. He kissed an anklet around Atem’s ankle before making a trail up to his thigh. His hands moved up and down the muscular calves. Atem leaned back on his hands, watching with half lidded eyes as Seth worshipped his legs with his mouth and fingers.

To the priest, Atem was a god, his god. The urge to please him, shower him in affection took hold of his heart the moment he walked into the throne room that day. He was bathed in his usual gold attire, garnet eyes looking over him as he kneeled. Seth couldn’t help the flutter of his heart as the Pharaoh smiled, welcoming him into his court as his right hand. From then on, their relationship had blossomed into intense staredowns during the day and rough bliss at night.

The Pharaoh turning down many mistresses and queens, each time looking at Seth with a sort of possessive fire.

Seth glanced up at Atem, stopping his barrage of kisses at the sight of boredom. He felt his body grew numb. Atem sat up straighter, moving his legs from Seth’s shoulder back to the ground. He smiled at the sight of the wide eyed priest.

“Don’t look so worried. I just want to try something new this time. That is if you’re not still sore from our last session.” He cupped Seth’s chin his hand, making sure Seth couldn’t look away.

Seth melted at Atem’s touch, his body twitching in anticipation. He grabbed Atem’s hand, twisting it gently to one side and laid a kiss on his wrist. “Don’t worry about me, my Pharaoh. What is it you want to try?”

Atem  chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Seth’s spine. “Lay on the bed. I want to give you what you deserve.”

Seth blinked in confusion, but followed his orders. Atem got up, allowing more room for Seth to splay out on the expensive sheets. The priest rested his back on the stone headboard. Atem moved between Seth’s legs, his finger gliding over the tanned skin. Seth watched as the Pharaoh leaned down to kiss his legs, matching what he had done a few moments ago.

“Pharaoh I-”

“Atem.” His garnet eyes looked up through thick eyelashes, “We’re in the safety of my chambers, call me by my name.”

Seth licked his lips, still not used to saying it. He didn’t feel like he had the right to have a powerful and beautiful name fall from his peasant mouth.

“Atem.” Seth tested it, still feeling weird. “I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Atem went back to littering kisses and bite marks on his legs. Seth was glad he had longer skirts back in his own room to cover them. “You lavish me with such precision and care, wanting me to enjoy every bit of our nightly escapades. Yet you don’t get any reciprocation until the fun part.” Atem’s hands moved up, lifting the skirt to Seth’s hips. “I think it’s your turn to get the royal treatment.”

Seth hissed sharply, tossing his head back as Atem grabbed at his inner thighs, close to his crotch. His skilled hands massaging the muscle. Seth was glad the headboard supported him, closing his eyes as Atem buried his head between his thighs. The Pharaoh’s tongue licking long slow strokes up his dick.

The priest shakily reached out, grabbing onto the tri-colored locks to encourage Atem further. He could feel the other smirk against his skin. Atem gave no warning as he took Seth into his mouth.

“Ha!” The brunette gasped, his hold on Atem’s hair tightening. Atem didn’t let up from there, whatever he couldn’t take in his mouth he made up for with his hand. He rolled his tongue along the underside of Seth’s member, bobbing his head at a steady pace before going faster. There was no middle ground, much to Seth’s enjoyment and depleting sanity.

Seth shuddered, moaning out curses and his Pharaoh’s name as his hips tried keeping up with Atem’s rhythm. He saw stars on the back of his eyelids, the pressure in his lower abdomen building more and more until the warmth of Atem’s mouth was gone. The priest opened his eyes, whimpering softly as he watched Atem wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What? I told you I’d give you the royal treatment, did I not?” He smirked, moving his body up so they were chest to chest. Seth tried to remember how to breathe right. Atem chuckled at how flustered Seth looked, red dusting over his face and neck, traveling under the collar of his shirt. Atem was curious on how far it went down.

He sat up, leaning back to kneel in front of his priest. Holding out his arms, Atem gave Seth a knowing look. The brunette took a moment to register the sign and instantly moved to copy Atem’s position.

“Good.” Atem went to work slowly taking off the gold bracers that clung to Seth’s arms, making sure his touches were light and gentle. To Seth they were torture. His muscles tensed whenever Atem’s fingertips brushed over certain spots. The crevice of his elbow, the inside of his wrist, right below his shoulder. He wanted to touch the Pharaoh’s tan kissed skin, feel the life flowing under his fingers as he traced his veins.

A small pile started building up beside them as Atem took off the last bit of gold. The brunette couldn’t contain himself as he yanked off his shirt. Sweat had built up on his chest, making Atem lick his lips as he looked over the the other. As Seth reached down to take off the rest of his clothes, Atem grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Keep it on. It outlines your beautiful legs perfectly.”

Seth blushed harder, quickly looking off to the side. His Pharaoh had requested many things from him before. Some strange or down right repulsive to others, but Seth didn’t mind as long as Atem was happy. This was the first time that Atem asked him to keep something on.

Atem pulled his hand away, knowing Seth would behave, stripping off his own clothing. Seth took this chance to grab the others arm, repeating the usual ritual of taking the Pharaoh’s accessories off, adding it to the pile of his own gold. Atem watched with half hooded eyes as Seth pressed feathery kisses to his exposed lighter skin. He went to lay back but Seth pulled him closer.

“My Ph-Atem. As much as I enjoy the royal treatment, could we stick with the usual tonight? I don’t mean to sound selfish, but I…” Seth’s words trailed off as he tried thinking of a way to better explain his feelings.

Atem pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Seth visible relaxed, kissing back with no hesitation.

“I understand and it’s alright. We can do the usual.” Atem finally responded after they parted from the kiss. Seth smiled, allowing the hand now at his chest to push him gently backwards. He laid on his back, shifting to get in a more comfortable position. The Pharaoh moved to the edge of the bed, reaching down to grab something from under the covers, before returning with a small bottle the size of Seth’s hand.

Atem winked at the confused priest, opening the glass top. The strong scent of exotic smells filled his nostrils. He knew Atem had expanded their trade routes to countries farther from Egypt, but he didn’t know how far. The smells were nothing he had ever smelt in the palace nor the town.

“I heard that a couple who uses this during a crucial part in their relationship will live happily afterwards. Their souls become intertwined, woven together with fate.”

“Sounds like a gimmick to me your majesty.” Seth was a skeptic when it came to fate and the idea of finding your soulmate. If anything did exist though, he was honored and thankful he got to share it with Atem.

“I think it’s romantic.” Atem brought the bottle to his lips, filling his mouth with the liquid. He set it to the side, in case he needed it for later. Seth spread his long legs for Atem, who grabbed the back of Seth’s thighs, pulling his lower body up. Seth squeaked in surprise, grabbing the sheets as Atem’s lips met his entrance.

Seth couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as the cold lubricant mixed with Atem’s warm tongue invaded his body. His ankles locked together, pushing Atem’s head forward. The action allowed Atem’s tongue to delve deeper, loosening Seth up faster then what he had anticipated. Atem pulled away for a few seconds before going back to exploring Seth’s ass. It wasn’t the most pleasant way to make sure his partner was ready, at least Seth was enjoying it. They hadn’t tried this before and Atem had some mixed feelings about it.

Though he wanted to show his priest a good time since he took a poison dart for him. Also he felt it was fair to give him some sort of reward for putting up with all his ideas. Atem continued his actions until he thought Seth was ready. Seth was a heaving mess of brown locks and sweat. Atem thought it was a good look for the priest, loving the halo his long hair made whenever it wasn’t stuffed up that ridiculous headdress. Seth had let it grow out for Atem, it was now long enough to reach his hips.

“I see you couldn’t wait much longer.” He noticed the ropes of white that ribboned down Seth’s torso.

“I-I’m…” Seth panted out, licking his lips. “I’m sorry...Atem.”

“That’s alright. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Atem kissed Seth’s inner thighs, running his hands up and down his legs in a soothing manner.

“Please, no more teasing.” Seth moved his legs away to lay on either side of the Pharaoh, his dick still hard. Atem nodded, grabbing the bottle once more and pouring the contents on his own dick, sliding a hand up and down the shaft so he wouldn’t hurt the brunette.

Seth didn’t wait long as Atem wasn’t a patient man either, sliding in easily with how much prep and lubricant they had. Seth moaned softly into Atem’s lips, the Pharaoh having leaned forward to connect their lips once more.

They never were the couple to be slow, the foreplay had been enough. Atem thrusted hard and fast into Seth, who tried moving his own hips to match Atem’s. It was in vain, soon surrendering all control to his king. The sound of metal hitting stone rang through the room, but had gone unnoticed by the two.They continued their kiss, tongues dancing together and teeth biting at the kiss swollen lips. Every so often those teeth would end up back on coffee colored skin, marking old wounds or creating new ones.

Atem would reposition his hands many times, either holding onto Seth’s legs, gripping chestnut locks, or cupping Seth’s face to deepen their passionate kisses. Seth would hug Atem close to his chest, feeling their hearts beating in time together. That’s how he knew it was real, how he knew _this_ was real.

Seth shuddered and groaned lowly, lifting his body up to meet Atem’s as his second orgasm hit him. He moved his head to bury it into Atem’s neck, gasping softly as he rode out his high. Atem panted heavily as Seth’s body clenched around him. He soon followed after his priest, biting down on the soft exposed skin on Seth’s shoulder.

The two stayed connected, a few more deep thrusts from Atem as he milked his own climax before collapsing on top of Seth’s chest. Even as they settled down from their highs, both men regulating their breathing back to a normal pace, their hearts still continued to beat in time together. Even as Atem slowly fell asleep in Seth’s arms, his priests fingers gliding small patterns over his back, Seth couldn’t help but think about what the Pharaoh had said before.

“Souls intertwined huh…” His blue eyes scanning over the sleeping Pharaoh’s face, brushing blond bangs back so they didn’t tickle his nose. “If I ever lose you, I’ll follow that thread called fate to find you, Atem.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing. I wanted to write something but also didn't want to write my actual Kaiba and Atem story so this beauty was born. This is a thanks to my lovely editor and roommate/wife/friend Alovra. She dragged me into this ship and I will never recover. I added things that I like and stuff she liked, but you won't get specifics about who likes what :p. I will say I did add the stab scene specifically for her though.
> 
> Didn't know what to call it so that's why the title is a mess but I know you're not here for the title. I hope you bare with me as I'm trying to continue with 'I Should Have Been There' and I have many other oneshots and longer stories planned. Thank you once more and please feel free to comment or check out mine and Alovra's other works.~


End file.
